


Dirty desire

by SiennaJTCK



Series: Dirty desire [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: All Jason - Freeform, M/M, 平行宇宙, 是个以CP为单位的短故事, 杰森是受噢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 目睹红头罩穿戴装备全过程的红罗宾有点想法
Relationships: Jason Todd/Tim Drake
Series: Dirty desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Dirty desire

**Author's Note:**

> 一些其实并不露骨也不大邪恶的臆想

Tim当然知道Jason身材很壮很结实，蝙蝠家成员的基本信息他几乎能够倒背如流（当然女士们除外）。更何况那是他的上任J罗宾ason Todd——那个他甚至还没有成为英雄就已经调查的重点对象。

拉萨路池的效果很好，从那个十岁出头肌肉密度就十分惊人的小鬼就知道了。可有时仍会怀疑是不是有点显著过头了？

Tim盯着面前正穿戴装备的红头罩想。

“你愣住的时候真的很像一只鹅，Timbo.”冷不防地被点名，Tim吓了一跳，但很快继续板着脸装作不以为意。

“我在想你的动作什么时候变得这么慢了，Hood.”

“你的语气怎么跟蝙蝠崽一样讨人厌。”Jason哼了一声，套上了他的红蝙蝠衬衫。

红罗宾靠在沙发上——他不会承认刚刚被红头罩夺去了神——老天，看看那腰。

“大蓝鸟能找我们做什么事？”Jason穿上他的枪带式肩带，调整到松紧恰好的程度，“说实话你们过家家的游戏就别带上我了，我很忙。”

接下来是腿部的战术枪套，Tim僵着面部表情，Jason故意单脚踩在少年前面的桌子上以表达对他们大哥的不满。Tim耸肩示意他也无可奈何，却默默咬紧了后槽牙，因为Jason正在对着自己扣他的枪套：尼龙带扣住战术皮带——在那个令人遐想的位置——然后拉着带子绕过大腿在内侧锁上扣子，‘啪’的一声，Tim觉得他的心脏被用力提了下。特意做过收紧处理的枪套带隐约勾勒出躯体主人那尺寸可观的裆部。

Tim忽然想起曾经在蝙蝠洞看到红头罩的战斗视频，Jason虽然使用远程武器为主、枪术过人，但不代表他的体术很糟。视频里，红头罩与丧钟正进行一场异常激烈的战斗，直到丧钟斩钝了他的大刀，红头罩用尽了他的子弹，两幅肉体仍纠缠在地上扭打着。Tim看出来了，Jason在这场战斗中的制胜招式是Bruce教他们的，只见原本被扫倒在地上的红头罩，蓄力跳起，伸手勒紧敌人的脖子，那双修长充满力量的腿猛地夹住了丧钟的腰，利用重心将对方压倒。然后将雇佣兵的手反剪到身后。

“体位不错。”视频最后还不忘收录了丧钟的混账话。

开什么玩笑，谁不愿意被红头罩那双漂亮的大腿夹上几发。红罗宾突然庆幸他的上任使用的是远程武器。

自那次视频战术参考，Tim心里默默记了笔丧钟的账。

“鸟宝宝？”已经往枪套上放置好武器的Jason说道，红罗宾的状态不大对，“你的小脑袋终于被咖啡腐蚀掉了吗？”

“最近的睡眠确实不大好。”Tim解释，他再次看向准备当中的红头罩，发现对方正将手指伸进枪带与大腿的间隙里测试松紧程度，他皱起眉头，“你就不能像我们一样穿套紧身衣，戴条万能腰带就完事了吗？”红头罩的这些装备实在太糟糕了，各种意义上的。而他现在只想将Jason Todd扒个精光，让那双该死的漂亮的腿紧紧环在自己身上，扣住Jason的腰狠狠地操干，然后在那条好看的人鱼线与腹肌上种满自己的痕迹。

“你要是不喜欢那条黄色腰包，可以参考一下夜翼。”

“什么？你是说那两根带电的SM道具吗？”Jason嫌弃地扯了下嘴角，然后将手指插进肩带，由上自下地撸顺至感到舒适的位置。Tim强忍着想在那饱满的胸口留几个齿印的欲望，“难到你不知道所有人的装备中，最具有SM意味的除了Dick就是你吗？”

Jason挑起眉，穿上了他的短腰夹克（Tim再次强调：看看那腰！），“噢、”他带上眼罩隔着那层白膜看他，“这可是我第一次听说。”

“你的问题。” Tim转移视线。于是他决定站起来，徘徊在他熟悉的不得了的红头罩的安全屋里。“还有五分钟，Jason。法外者安逸过头的生活令你有点得意忘形了。”红罗宾开始催促。

Jason带上头罩前留给Tim一抹意义不明的笑，而后他先一步跳出安全屋。

莫名松了口气，随着红头罩在楼间越荡越远，Tim贴心地开启了对方安全屋的防盗锁，也在阳台那跳了下去。

尾声  
结束任务的红罗宾回到他在大都会的居所，除了总结归纳今天得到的情报，他还得为明天在韦恩集团的员工大会上发言做准备。

换上一套舒适的睡衣后，他泡了一杯咖啡给自己。

时钟上显示的数字才刚刚十二点，也许今晚可以早点睡……受尽老板压迫的Tim Drake苦着脸抿了口苦涩的液体，正打算敲下第一个单词，就被设备的信息提醒打断了。

来自Jason的私人频道：

Eyes Fuck真的成立的话，本人认为今天下午已经被某人强奸了无数次了。希望红罗宾先生能够自重，如果再次发生我想我会向你的蝙蝠上司写一封千字投诉信。

顺带一提，明天法外者将去中东一趟，请帮我问一下Mr. CEO，下周六是否能够预留个时间跟他的情人叙叙旧。

Tim几乎要跳起来秒回一个‘YES！’，但留意到对方字里行间的挑逗，他忽然意识到对方在今天下午的举动分明就是有意而为。

他停下了按‘Send’的动作，思索着到底该如何报答恋人这份皮到不行的勾引。


End file.
